Forget About the Dishes
by breathingslow
Summary: Don't be put off by the title, I'm pretty bad at coming up with names.  My first fanfic.  Just a small LP oneshot.  Smut/fluff, because I was in that kind of mood.  R/R!  :


So, this is my first story. It's a one-shot, as I wanted to try my hand at these. (Plus, I haven't yet come up with a plot for a full piece of fiction yet.) It's slightly smutty, slightly fluffy. It's somewhat short, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Review, if you please? I'm a new author on here and need as much feedback as possible!

* * *

Standing in front of the sink, Peyton rinsed off the plate in her hand, placing it in the cupboard after drying it off. Washing dishes was one of her least favorite things to do, but since Lucas insisted on not buying a dishwasher, two days a week she was stuck sticking her hands in dirty dishes and soapy water. She laughed silently to herself as she thought about his reasoning for not wanting the appliance-it helped him think, she remembered him once saying to her. The house was eerily quiet without him and Sawyer; their little one had been whisked away by Brooke and Julian, and Lucas had been at the high school gym with Skills since about 2:30 that afternoon. Just as she was picking up another plate to start cleaning it, she heard footsteps. Smiling, she continued her work as he got closer to her, his arms wrapping around her from behind. Involuntarily, she closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of his fingertips lightly playing with the material of her top. She inhaled deeply, and gushed when she noticed that despite being at the gym all afternoon, he still smelled amazing; although she guessed that a shower was the cause of that.

"Hi, wifey." He inhaled her scent, placing a kiss on the side of her neck; deciding to do it twice more for good measure. She giggled softly, finding it slightly difficult to concentrate on the last few dishes in the sink in front of her. "I missed you." He stated, causing her to laugh a bit more audibly. Turning her head, she inched her face closer toward his.

"Mmm, me too. But I cannot finish these dishes with you doing those things to me." She purred, hoping her demeanor would be enough of an incentive for him to behave and let her finish her work. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it softly. Pulling back, she placed another dish in the cupboard, squealing with surprise as Lucas' hands artfully snaked underneath the fabric of her shirt to caress her bare skin. "Luke-" she gasped, almost dropping the glass in her hand as she failed to form the strength to protest his actions. Not that she _wanted _to stop him, but she didn't want to be thinking about stupid little things like dirty dishes later. He smirked proudly at her tone, loving that he had that effect on her. Pulling her further against him, he tugged roughly at the sleeve of her shirt, sucking on her bare shoulder.

"Come on, finish those later. I'll even do them, if you want. Just come with me, babe." Gliding his hand along her waist, Lucas slyly flicked open the button-and-zipper closure of her jeans, fingering the top hem of her panties impatiently. Peyton relaxed even further into him, feeling his growing bulge rub up against her. That's all it took for her to surrender herself to him. Turning around, she grabbed a hold of his collar, pulling him into her and fusing their mouths together roughly. Moaning at their contact, Lucas gently wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up to lead her to their bedroom. They made it there in record time, it seemed, and he gently placed her onto their bed to make work of the rest of her clothing. If he could have his way, she'd never be able to wear clothes when he was around. She was even more beautiful naked, if that was at all possible. Breathing heavily, he pushed up the material of her shirt, noticing how hot her skin felt to the touch. Smirking down at her, he tugged at her jeans until they hit the floor, running his hands up her legs slowly. She parted them, allowing him to dip down and kiss her stomach. Moaning audibly, she arched her back toward him, needing more.

* * *

Some moments later, after their clothes have been strewn about the bedroom, a moan escapes Peyton's lips as she revels in the feeling of her husband driving into her repeatedly. The wetness and heat between her legs had only further increased since he'd entered her, not that she was complaining. Her hands clawed at his back as he sped up his movements, making her cry out in sheer pleasure.

"God, Luke. That feels so _good_." He responded by driving into her even harder, her hips involuntarily bucking against his in return. He moaned into her ear in agreement, burying his hand deep in her hair, the other settling underneath her thigh. They kept up this rhythm for what seemed like ages, until Lucas finally released into her and relaxed against her tiny frame. He stayed hard inside of her, neither fully finished pleasing each other. She smiled up at him wickedly and flipped them over so that she was on top of him, grinding into him roughly. He looked up at her and gasped as she repeated the action a few more times.

"Babe, what-" He breathed out, shocked. They'd never really ventured in other positions before, but from the looks of what he was seeing, he wasn't about to stop her.

"You're always on top. And I'm not done with you yet, so it's my turn." She purred, trailing her index finger down his chest. Leaning forward, she took his bottom lip into her mouth again, pulling on it hard. He moaned, gripping her hips in anticipation of what was to come. She started off slow and teasing, stubbornly keeping that pace when he tried to speed her up by moving her himself. She chose instead to grind down hard on him unexpectedly, smiling when he'd groan out of impatience. When he'd had just about enough of her little game, he flipped them back over, pushing into her mercilessly, eliciting loud moans of pleasure from within her. He smiled as he watched the chasing expressions on her face and listened to her quickening breaths, her internal muscles clenching around him as she came for him a second time. Soon, it was his turn to come again, and he pushed into her deeply for one final time before spilling into her, showering her face and neck with soft kisses once he'd finished.

Lucas gently slid out of Peyton and let her rest against his chest, kissing the top of her head and interlocking their hands. Peyton pulled the blanket up around them, covering her breasts. Turning her head toward his, she kissed his lips softly, lingering for a moment.

"I sorta like you, you know that?"

"Yeah? I sorta like you, too, Red."

"Red?" She asked, giggling.

"Well, yeah. _Blondie _doesn't really apply anymore." He joked, tapping her nose lightly with his index finger. She smiled in response, relaxing into his arms again.

"Thank you" She said quietly. He looked at her curiously, so she continued. "I really hate having to do the dishes." She finished, scrunching up her nose playfully. A second later, he's on top of her again, tickling her relentlessly, making her convulse with laughter.

"So that's all I'm good for, huh?" He asked, feigning hurt, stopping his attack on her body. She shook her head positively, biting her bottom lip as she waited for his reaction. His face came dangerously close to hers, his lips hovering over her own teasingly. "I guess I'll have to find ways to convince you of otherwise" He countered, sucking on her collar bone. She gasped loudly, murmuring in his ear.

"Like what?" She breathed out. She knew exactly what he meant, of course, but decided to play along anyway.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something." He taunted, drawing her in for yet another round.


End file.
